


Crises

by Sunmarx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunmarx/pseuds/Sunmarx
Summary: Quando Mike esta em crise quem melhor que Harvey para ajudar ?





	Crises

**Author's Note:**

> Suits não me pertence, ao contrario já teriamos Specter Litt Ross

Dizem que existe uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio, mas a verdade e que é bem mais fácil confundir os tipos de amor. Quando a presença de outra pessoa em sua vida se torna algo mais? Quando a confiança, a certeza de que ela sempre estará ali te deixa certo de que não é amor, um tipo diferente de amor.

 

 Quando Mike deixou Trevor, não sentiu sua ausência , sua mente estava muito ocupada com o novo trabalho e não ser descoberto. E não foi ate que ligou perguntando se podia vir ao seu casamento que Mike percebeu quão quebrado estava. Quão sozinho sentia.

 

Era injusto, ele tinha seus amigos na firma, tinha Rachel, Donna, Harvey. Ainda assim havia um buraco em seu peito, egoísta, que insistia em doer. Seu primeiro pensamento foi isolar, afinal não havia nada a ser tido, nada que pudesse fazer. Trevor tinha dito que agora era uma pessoa melhor, casado, e que não iria mais se por em problemas por Mike. Sua esposa nem queria que eles se encontrassem, e pelos segundos que ele precisava para processar essa informação Mike odiou uma mulher que ele nem conhecia, uma que tinha salvo a vida de seu melhor amigo, que tinha o roubado dele. Não importando que Mike mesmo já tinha cortado os laços anos antes.

 

Ele não atendeu o telefone quando Harvey ligou aquela noite, ele só queria ficar só, o mais velho deve ter associado a Rachel porque ele não tentou novamente. E ele conseguiu fugir de todos a manha toda, só que ele já devia saber melhor, especialmente quando o resto do  dia ele teve nada alem de paz.

 

"Scotch?"Não era bem uma pergunta já que Harvey trazia em suas mãos dois copos e uma garrafa. Colocando um copo na mesa e encostando na bancada atras da cadeira de Mike."Quer falar sobre isso?" Mike pegou o copo e encostou em sua testa, antes de tomar um gole, deixando a pergunta sem resposta.

 

"Liguei para o Trevor ontem, e não me olha desta maneira." Mike disse mesmo sem virar " Foi algo que alguém disse sobre eu não ter família, e a coisa mais parecida que eu tenho e ele. Sabe o que ele me disse?" Perguntou virando a cadeira pra poder olhar para o mais velho " Ele me disse que não quer ter mais nada haver comigo, que sua esposa não queria nem que ele me encontrasse" Ele olhava pro chão agora, sem conseguir encontrar os olhos do mais velho. " Ele sempre esteve lá por mim, sempre tivemos namoradas, várias mas nada nunca nos separou. E agora.." Mike parecia sufocar.

 

"E agora?" Harvey perguntou suavemente. " E agora, ele tem alguém e não precisa mais de mim. E eu nem sei porque estou com raiva, eu já o tinha deixado pra trás todo esse tempo, e nem me preocupava com ele. Idiota não?" Dessa vez ele encontrou os olhos do mais velho. "Não, não é." O mais velho colocou mais scotch para eles antes de voltar a falar. " Mike, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" Isso tirou um sorriso do mais novo, não alcançava os olhos azuis, mas ainda sim era um bom sinal. " Acho que já passamos dessa faze a anos Harvey." 

 

"Você era apaixonado pelo Trevor?" Essa pergunta, com os olhos inquisitivos que fazem tantas pessoas tremerem em NY fez Mike se sentir confortável o suficiente para responder. " Sim, mas não da maneira que você pensa.. quer dizer sim, me senti atraido a ele por um tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia errado, como se fosse atraído por um irmão. E com o tempo me acostumei com sua presença constante e eu sabia que ele não ia a lugar nenhum não importasse o que." Mike falava tão rápido e agitado que Harvey tinha que se esforçar para acompanhar. " Então eu mudei, eu me afastei, e depois tudo aquilo com Jenny e a Jessica não pensei mais nele, mas agora precisei dele e foi como se um buraco tivesse se aberto em meu estômago, e eu não sei o que sentir. Nem como sentir." 

 

Harvey apenas o olhava, deixando falar tudo que estava preso durante todo o dia, o mais novo sempre foi mais sentimental, e guardar aquilo dentro dele o estava sufocando. O mais velho ficou em silêncio esperando Mike se recompor. 

 

"Mike" O mais novo sacudiu a cabeça, " não você não precisa falar nada"  Harvey sorriu para ele alcançando seu ombro. " Mike, você tem um cérebro incrível, e um coração ainda maior, Trevor e um idiota de primeira e eu não gosto nada dele, mas ele fez parte da sua vida por muito tempo. E normal você sofrer por sua perca." E apertando o ombro do mais novo mais uma vez ele se levantou e dirigiu a porta. " Li uma vez em algum lugar que a dor precisa ser sentida, e me parece que agora você precisa de um período de luto." E apontando pra saída disse. " Vamos, nos sabemos que você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui hoje, vamos terminar isso na minha casa." 

  

Mike concordou com a cabeça, fechando o notebook que ele mal tinha olhado todo o dia e seguindo Harvey para os elevadores. " Você acabou de citar John Green pra mim? " Ele perguntou sem acreditar. " E um escritor adolescente." Harvey entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do piso zero, ignorando a provocação do mais novo, mas com os olhos brilhando pela clara mudança de humor do mais novo. " Não sei do que você está falando hot shot, eu não leio livros adolescentes. Okay? " 

 

E sem segurar a risada e já imaginando um milhão de maneiras de zoar com o mais velho Mike respondeu "Okay." Harvey sabia o que teria que aguentar pela frente, sem contar que ele precisaria achar uma maneira de changear Mike para que ele não diga nada a Donna. Mas isso não importava agora, a única coisa importante e que o mais novo não tinha mais aquele olhar triste, seu puppy estava feliz e isso fazia tudo valer a pena. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve uma vida, deixe uma review :3


End file.
